


Jungkook get's what Jungkook wants

by LadyPrussia



Series: Let's make love not fanwars [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I don't know, Jungkook is so young, M/M, Minseok feels guilty, Oh wow there is a tag for these two, Slight Tsundere Jungkook, With mirrors, but legal, how does one tag?, practice room sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Jungkook has set his eyes on Minseok... and Minseok is... hesitant, but Jungkook get's what Jungkook wants even if it takes a little flaunting of his body.





	Jungkook get's what Jungkook wants

**Author's Note:**

> request for some Minseok x Jungkook story completed!

Minseok felt dirty, there was no other way around it. He had always thought he had a type, cute and young looking… BUT VERY MUCH LEGAL! Also known as his type was Lu Han, until Lu Han suddenly wasn’t there anymore.

He had seen it coming if he was completely honest with himself, he knew that SM didn’t treat the Chinaline right. He could feel it just by being part of Exo M and knowing he was getting treated better. At first he had thought it would become better with town, but it didn’t… It just didn’t.

Yifan had been the first one to call it quits, and then it was Minseok’s Lu Han. He knew that Lu Han loved him, but he also knew that both him and Lu Han was adults and they needed to look at the bigger picture. Neither of them was sure if Lu Han would be able to survive it with his mental state in tact.

The goodbye between them was bittersweet, but it was for the best and both of them knew that it would never work long distance not with SM still owning Minseok’s soul and Lu Han about to take part of a lawsuit against them.

But was not the really important for the story at hand. Jungkook was 17 the first time he cheekily slithered up to Minseok the first time. So in all respect it probably wasn’t as confident as Minseok remembered it, but Jungkook could fall over and Minseok would still be there clapping at him.

So what is the problem with that you ask? Relationships between idols that fans didn’t know about was a lot more common that people would probably think, and Jungkook was attractive no doubt about it.

The thing was that he was 7 years younger than Minseok and as Junmyeon had told him with a scolding tone. That shit ain't legal. Okay maybe not with those words, but something close by.

Even if Minseok’s sanity was at stake Jungkook didn’t seem to care. He seemed to take pride in driving Minseok as insane as possible, which wasn’t hard. He normally liked teasing, god knows that Lu Han was a giant tease, the difference was that he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t reach out and just touch Jungkook, so Minseok did what any adult would do when a 17 year old wanted to get in their pants… He ran away with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

So it worked out very well in the start, until Jongin had to go and decide that he wanted to tap the butt of a certain BTS leader. Which suddenly made it a lot harder to avoid the youngest BTS member who seemed fine with just tagging along with Namjoon and spend time with Minseok not giving the older a chance to say no.

At first Minseok thought that Junmyeon would be the responsible one and tell Jungkook he couldn’t be there, and what he was doing was wrong, but even his own leader seemed to be against Minseok as he just shrugged giving Jungkook a cookie before leaving the two idols alone.

Jungkook seemed happy about chewing in his cookie while talking happy to Minseok, not the that older really listened if he had to be honest. Jungkook had been hitting the gym recently without a doubt, the sleeves of his white t-shirt was stretched around his bicep and Minseok was 90% sure that the shirt was too small. Because there was no way it was legal for it to be hugging the others upper body so close, that… wasn’t okay.

He more or less sat on his hands to make sure he didn’t touch the younger, and tried to have an actual intellectual conversation because there was a chance that the younger really just wanted to talk with him.

But that idea quickly got shut down when Minseok made a comment about his shirt as he showed Jungkook out Jungkook just looked at him very seriously. “I want you to stop looking at me like I’m a child. I’m gonna make you realize that I am a man, you are going to be mine.”

With those words the younger left, but not before leaning down to kiss Minseok’s cheek because the fucker was taller than him already. Minseok glared at Baekhyun who was laughing at his misery… Just... Just fuck Minseok’s life.

Time went on, and Jungkook kept stressing out Minseok. While yes Jungkook was legal now, but he was also so young. He should pick somebody else, anybody else, he shouldn’t stick himself to Minseok! He could do so much better!

The thing was that Jungkook didn’t want anybody else, he just wanted Minseok and when he had decided he wanted something he was going to get it, and nobody could stop him. He was annoyed and angry that Minseok refused to take him serious.

The were more or less dancing around the subject, Jungkook trying to push softly, trying to give Minseok a little of space as well. He couldn’t lie to Jungkook he knew that Minseok liked him as well, or at least found him very attractive. Jungkook could often feel Minseok’s stare glued to his thighs and upper body, Minseok could at least not deny that!

But as time went on Jungkook was no longer happy with slowly pushing, he was tired of dancing around it. Also Minseok couldn’t hide behind being straight! He knew that was a bloody lie!

It late an evening, having used Namjoon to know that most of Exo was back home, but had left Minseok in the training room since the oldest were not happy with his performance and wanted to practice Jongin staying behind to help him, but a quick text to the dancer solved that quickly, so when Jongin left to get water (Or just leave to fuck Namjoon, the last sounded a lot more logical.)    

 

Jungkook half kicked the door close behind him and locked it getting Minseok’s attention. “Jungkook-ah?” the older looked… nervous, which he had a good reason to since Jungkook was wearing a smirk and a low cut loose tanktop showing of his collarbones and arms.

“Hey hyung,” Jungkook’s voice sounded like sin as he slowly took step after step towards the other idol. Each step forward was another one backwards for Minseok who now suddenly felt like he was not the slightly pedophile predator. (Which that would be impossible Jungkook was legal. Young but legal)

Jungkook smirked a little when Minseok finally ran out of floor to back up against. Instead ending with his back against the wall “Uhm, I think you are in the wrong company.” Minseok was slightly stuttering something he wasn’t to proud of, Jungkook really shouldn’t be able to do this to him.

But the younger didn’t seem in the mood for chit chat. “You like me, or at least you find me attractive and you are avoiding me, and it’s pissing me off.”

Well that was a little on the nose. “Jungkook…”

“No! I am tired of this, I am not a child! I am an adult,” he pressed his body full up against Minseok, “you feel this body. It’s an adult body. Stop treating me like a kid.”

Minseok had to focus very hard on Jungkook’s face to ignore the hard body pressed against him. The thing was that Jungkook was a lot taller than Minseok and as he placed his arms on the mirror behind Minseok effectively caging him him in against it like some kind of over dramatic school drama. “I am much older than you!” He wasn’t even sure why he was fighting it anymore, he wanted Jungkook, but it still felt so wrong. He was so young he could do so much better.

“I don’t want better! I want you!”

Oh… he had accidentally said that outloud.

“I’m 8 years older than you! I am taking advantage of you!” Minseok just looked sad at Jungkook. For the first time allowing himself to raise his hand to Jungkook’s cheek and pet it softly. “You can do so much better, I can’t just do a one night stand that is not how I am!”

Minseok couldn’t think of something that would hurt more than having Jungkook and then be forced to let him go, to give him up. But Jungkook wasn’t having it, he was not going to accept this. He was not going to accept rejection until Minseok told him to his face that he didn't want him, until he stopped using the idea he was ‘doing it’ for Jungkook.

“Shut up! Stop pretending this is for me! This is because you are scared! This is not because of me!” Jungkook glare was hard now, he was not going to accept this! “Tell me you don’t want me. Tell me right now while looking me in the eyes that you don’t want me. That you don’t find me attractive. Tell me that right now and I will leave and I won’t seek you out again, but don’t you dare use my age as an excuse when we both know that it’s a lie!”

Minseok was fully boxed in against the mirror and there was no way he could get out of this. He had to have this talk with Jungkook hand still resting on the younger cheek. “I can’t say that…” he couldn’t lie to Jungkook not about this, even if he wanted what was best for younger it still wasn’t in his ability to lie.

“Just give in, I promise we can be good,” Jungkook leaned down to nuzzle the older idols neck, “it’s okay.”

Could you really blame Minseok? How was he supposed to say no to this? He knew he should, but he couldn’t. This was simply to much for him, he didn’t answer Jungkook. Answering just seemed… seemed like it was final instead he gave into the urges he had tried to hide deep in himself. He raised himself onto the tip of his toes to press a kiss to Jungkook surprisingly coarse lips he really needed to stop licking them and start using chapstick.

Jungkook more or less took it like Minseok was surrendering himself to him, finally giving into the clear attraction that was present between them. He  would be lying if he said he had much experience at all while yes he had fooled around a little with Yugyeom he was far from practiced. After he had set his eyes on Minseok everything else seemed like it would be a waste of time, he wanted Minseok so he was going to get him.

Minseok could no longer stop himself from placing his hands on those firm thighs that had been in so many of his dreams, pulling Jungkook closer to him and even if it was him being boxed against the mirror and him being so much shorter he had no problem taking control over the kiss Jungkook following him like a good little puppy opening his lips to let Minseok explore his mouth.

He felt a shudder run through Jungkook’s body as Minseok without thinking about it tightened his grip on the youngers thighs. Oh… Well that made everything more fun.

As if to test again he put more pressure on Jungkook’s form thighs helping the younger slide a thigh between his legs giving both of them something to grind again. Minseok couldn’t stop himself from finding it kinda cute that Jungkook had been so much of a predator and he had been the one to start this, but as soon as you actually put him in the situation it turned out he had no idea what actually to do. He was just a puppy with many emotions and the need to be loved.

“Hyung.” Jungkook’s moan was low and with Minseok’s mouth pressed against his it almost wasn’t audible.

The honorific was no longer teasing as it had been earlier, and Minseok would lie if he said it wasn’t making blood run south. While Lu Han had been younger than him it had been by less than a month so he had never used honorifics, and when he did use them even as a joke it was the chinese ones instead.

Minseok wasn’t sure what he had expected out of Jungkook, with the way that the younger had went after him. Jungkook had made it seem like he had a lot more experience than he really had, but Minseok found that he actually prefered Jungkook like this, it was kinda cute. As cute as a guy much taller than him and much more built could ever be, but he also had to think it over. “It’s okay to back down Kookie. I promise we won’t go back to square one, but you shouldn’t push yourself.”

Jungkook was not having it, he was not going to let Minseok go now! They were going to fuck! “No, I want this.” Jungkook was still hovering his face right in front of Minseok’s face, so he pushed back in for a slightly awkward kiss, because Jungkook was still not amazing at it and the angle was weird.

But he couldn’t let Minseok talk or think too much, bad things happened when ever Minseok was allowed to think too much over stuff and that was not an option. But he couldn’t force Minseok either, that was rape and Namjoon-hyung had had a long conversation about consent before he had even agreed to take Jungkook to the Exo dorm the first time. At least it was better than Seokjin-hyung’s birds and bees conversation, Jungkook would like to bleach his brain from the fact that it ever happened.

And Minseok’s hands on him felt so good. How Minseok was pushing him close by his thighs. He knew the older vocalist loved his thighs, Jungkook had good thighs. Jungkook broke the kiss as they both needed the human function of breathing. “Don’t you wanna fuck me hyung?” He had felt how Minseok had reacted to being called hyung unsarcastically.

Jungkook could feel how Minseok stiffened a little in his posture. “You want me to fuck you?” he sounded actually surprised, like he had expected something else.

“Of course!” Did Minseok think Jungkook was just fucking around? He wanted the whole thing, while yes he wanted weird fluffy stuff and cuddles with Minseok as well, but he also wanted Minseok to fuck him.

“But you are taller and broader than me?”

Jungkook just looked confused as he cocked his head to the side looking weird at Minseok. “But Seokjin-hyung is much taller and broader than Kyungsoo-hyung? And they don’t do it that way!”

Minseok somehow managed to choke on air. “Don’t say that! I don’t wanna know what they get up to! If you talk out loud about it Kyungsoo will appear from thin air and kill you, don’t risk it.” It was kinda an awkward situation they were standing in, Minseok was still rutting into the other's thick thighs between his legs and Jungkook himself hadn’t been able to stop his hips movements either and their faces were so close that they could feel each breath the other was taking.

“Does that mean you don’t wanna fuck me?” Had Jungkook really gotten it so wrong?

“I thought you would want to fuck me!” Minseok was deeply blushing at that point.

Jungkook just stared at him with big eyes and mouth hanging slightly open. Minseok could almost see the cogs turning in his head, but he wasn’t sure what was actually going on in the others pretty head, until Jungkook hesitantly answered. “Why would I want that?” He really seemed like he didn’t get it.

Yes… why did Minseok think that even after having his hands on Jungkook, had he just assumed it since Jungkook was bigger than him, that was ridiculous. “I… I want to fuck you if you still want that.” Yeah Minseok really did want to fuck Jungkook now that he thought about it.

The younger didn’t answer instead he kissed Minseok again, they made out for awhile Jungkook seeming happy just grinding against him. “Here?” Minseok was out of breath as he asked.

Jungkook nodded. “Yeah… I wanna see,” he then smiled an up to no good smile, “I brought lube!” he pulled a small container of lube out of his ass hugging jeans, because Jungkook’s jeans might actually be magic.

Minseok didn’t need to think much about it after that as he went to rid first himself and then Jungkook of their shirts running his hands up Jungkook’s upper body in awe. Yes his own group mates looked good as well, especially Jongin like the dream body, but he wasn’t Jungkook. Plus Minseok didn’t feel like getting murdered by Namjoon for looking his boyfriend to much over. Oh Namjoon might seem nice on the surface, but the leader was smart and fiercely protective, nobody would ever find Minseok’s body again.

Jungkook more whined in pleasure than moaned as Minseok ran the tips of his fingers of his nipples, it was a very sensitive area for Jungkook. “Just get on with it! Hyung! No teasing!” Of course Jungkook was an impatient person, and he hated being teased.

  

“Okay baby.” He kissed the side of Jungkook’s mouth before putting work into Jungkook’s belt and zipper. One day he wanted to take Jungkook apart slow with all the time in the world, but he also wasn’t stupid and he knew that the time wasn’t now, not in the middle of their practice room where anybody could walk in.

Getting Jungkook’s tight jeans off turned out to be a lot harder than it had seemed to start with. Not only did he have to be mindful of Jungkook’s still very prominent erection, he also had to deal with Jungkook whining and doing the snake every time he touched his inner thighs, because yes in general… Jungkook was a sensitive boy, and it didn’t get better by how Taehyung liked to pinch his inner thighs at signings under the table until Jungkook was close to crying over both the pain and sexual frustration. Taehyung was a minx, how did Baekhyun and Chanyeol deal with him?! But that was a story for another day.

Finally he managed to peel Jungkook’s tight leather pants down, wondering for a second if Jungkook had actually managed to steal the pants from that performance that every person on the internet seemed to be drooling over. Which yeah he could appreciate those, but damn they were tight, “Condom?” Minseok half mumbled placing a hickey low on Jungkook’s collarbone, he wasn’t stupid enough to place it in a position where it could be seen by the public.

“I… uhm…” Jungkook seemed to have a little trouble focusing with Minseok touching his naked thighs at the same time as he was sucking on his collarbone. “Didn’t bring one.”

That made Minseok stop all movement and looking worried at Jungkook. “What?”

Jungkook looked ashamed as he blushed and looked away. “I forgot to bring one… but I’m clean!” He looked hopeful at Minseok he really wanted to get fucked.

“So am I, but that isn’t good enough! Safe sex or no sex!” That was one point that he was not going to give up on, yes he might fuck Jungkook in their practice room, but he was not going to do it without a condom. He was a good example!

“But Hyung!” Jungkook's attitude was slightly bratty, and he was full on pouting now. “I can't get pregnant!” He really couldn’t see why Minseok was refusing to fuck him, he knew that safe sex was important, but not more important than this? Right?

Minseok just shook his head. “No, I can get you off, but we are not having sex without a condom. Safe sex or no sex.” God he wanted to fuck Jungkook he really did, but he was not going to do it this way.

Jungkook seeming to understand that this was an argument he wouldn’t win still half naked with his pants around his knees he lightly cooked his head to the side as if thinking before he finally found an alternative. “What if you fucked my thighs?”

The half look of a predator was back on Jungkook’s eyes and Minseok was speechless for a few seconds simply lost for words. “Uhm.”

“Hyung please, I promise I have good thighs I can press them close so it’s really tight for you!”

“Yeah.” Nobody ever said that Minseok was good with his words when he was aroused, not that you could blame him. The thought of fucking Jungkook amazing thighs was one that should be on everybodys dream list.

Jungkook didn’t need much more of a consent before pushing the lube into Minseok’s hands, and getting down on all fours pretty much in the middle of the room having a good view of himself in all the mirrors around him. Tight pants still stuck around his knees, but it didn’t seem to bother the younger as he lightly shook his ass in the direction of Minseok.

While yes Minseok was not gonna actually do anything to Jungkook’s ass, the view there infront of him was breathtaking. Getting down on his knees behind the younger Minseok couldn’t stop himself from lightly running his hands over the ass infront of him cupping a feelings coursing both of them to moan out a little. Jungkook for being touched, and Minseok for finally getting to touch.  “No teasing!”

Jungkook was slightly whiny like this it seemed to Minseok, but he did agree with Jungkook it really wasn’t the time for teasing, and he quickly popped open the cap of the lube spreading some over his own hand before transferring it to the inside of Jungkook’s thighs. Yeah they felt about as good as they looked and the sounds Jungkook was making made it even better, especially when Minseok brushed up against his balls.“You are so sensetive baby.”

Minseok did notice a few marks that Jungkook had on the inside of his thighs, but they looked a lot more like somebody had been nipping him with their fingers than actually hickies so he couldn’t get himself to be jealous.

When Minseok felt that the others thighs was lubed up right he lightly tapped the outside of his thighs as to show him to push them together, which Jungkook was more than happy to do for him.

The youngers thighs glistening with the lube pushed together just waiting for him to fuck them was an amazing visual. Minseok pushed down his own loose shorts he had used for dance practice pushing his boxers down with them. He gave himself a few quick jerks just to make sure he was properly hard, which yes he was and had been for a while.

As he guided his erection in between the tight space between Jungkook’s things he was trying to think of the most unsexy things he could. He knew he wasn’t a kid and he really shouldn’t come fast, but he also knew that this was mind blowing for him and would very likely be pushing his limits for stamina. God he had been hard so long, and even before that he hadn’t really touched himself because every time he did he would think of Jungkook.

Jungkook’s reactions to Minseok’s touch were amazing, and Minseok couldn’t even imagine how good it would be when he finally got to have him. With every push in Jungkook would meet his thrust and even tightening his thighs a little more, just like he would do with his inner muscles if Minseok had actually been inside him. “Please touch me.” Jungkook’s voice was breathy and whiny when he made the request, which Minseok was much than happy to fill.

Wrapping his hand around Jungkook’s erection he focused on pumping him in the same tempo as he was fucking him, matching thrusts and pumps as best as he could. It was clear that Jungkook was after all very young as Minseok could sense how close to the edge Jungkook already was.

“Hyung!” Jungkook’s entire body was shaking now, and it was clear that Jungkook was so close and he only needed one more little push towards the edge before he had to give in. Which Minseok was more than happy to give. At the same time as he did one hard thrust the tip of his dick grazing against Jungkook’s balls at the same time as he run his thumb over the tip of his dick while he lightly nipped at Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Look in the mirror Kookie, look how pretty you are for me while getting your thighs fucked, so pretty.”

That was it for Jungkook as he came all over Minseok’s hand and the way his thighs muscles tightened around Minseok was enough to push the older over the edge as well.

For a while they were just sitting like that Jungkook on all fours while Minseok was leaning over Jungkook’s back trying to catch his breath. It was then they heard a bag being dropped at the door Junmyeon standing in the door bag at his feets and key in hand staring at them.

For a moment they just all awkwardly at each other before Junmyeon just sighed. “This is what happens when you raise kids without a dad. One fucks another group's maknae in the dance room we all have to use and the other fucks his boyfriend in a broom closet at an award ceremony… I give up.” The Exo leader mumbled for himself and then he just turned around and left… probably to call said dad. God Minseok didn’t really want Kris to hear about this.


End file.
